


"I dreamed about you last night."

by ThunderAndMadness



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: In Which Morgan Is Hopelessly In Love With This Dork, In Which Reid Dreams Of Salsa, M/M, set sort of between 5 and 6? I definitely jump around the timeline a lot sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAndMadness/pseuds/ThunderAndMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I dreamed about you last night," Reid says, as if that's a totally normal thing to say.</p><p>"Yeah? What about me?" Morgan decides he's also going to pretend that was a normal thing to say and not something he finds both weird and adorable. Because they're at work, being professionals, dammit.</p><p>Part 7 of "100 Ways to Say I Love You".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I dreamed about you last night."

When Reid comes back from the coffee machine, he hands Morgan his coffee with a flourish. Their hands brush together the slightest bit. It's the closest they ever get to acknowledging this thing they have going on while they're at work. Morgan didn't sleep over at Reid's last night because he already had plans with Garcia and got home late. He wouldn't admit to it, but sleeping by himself feels kind of weird these days. He's used to Reid. They haven't given what they have a name, not yet.

"I dreamed about you last night," he says, as if that's a totally normal thing to say.

"Yeah? What about me?" Morgan decides he's also going to pretend that was a normal thing to say and not something he finds both weird and adorable. Because they're at work, being professionals, dammit.

"We were on a case. I was interrogating a suspect. I came out of the room because I wasn't getting anywhere, and you were there. You asked me if I wanted to go get waffles while Hotch tried to interrogate the guy." Reid says all of this extremely calmly. He takes the lid off his coffee cup and proceeds to pour five packets of sugar into it.

"And did we go get waffles?" Morgan watches him drink his sugar sludge and tries not to be horrified. The kid is cute, but his sugar habit really isn't.

"No, but we went outside and were on the Caltech campus, and Elle was there to tell us that salsa classes were in session. I think I saw Will wearing one of those large flower hair clips. He and JJ were going to salsa class."

Morgan looks at him blankly for a second. This is the exact moment in which he realizes the reason he's not giving what he and Reid have going on a name is because he's terrified he's about to fall in love with the kid. This is also the exact moment in which he realizes avoiding naming it hasn't stopped it from happening.

Reid gives him a little smile of acknowledgement.

"Reid, are your dreams...are they always that weird?"

Reid shrugs. "No, but they usually have you in them."

Morgan's heart flutters. Flutters! Like he's a teenager with his first crush. This kid dreams about him every night. Morgan doesn't think anyone has ever paid that much attention to him. He was wrong earlier: he's not used to Reid. He might never get used to this.

Reid raises his sugary coffee as if he's giving a toast and walks out of Morgan's office. Morgan watches him go, still kind of in shock.

Reid dreams about him.

Morgan is so, so in love. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> The list of ways to say "I love you" can be found [here.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) More parts to come, as always.
> 
> As they said in my heyday, concrit always appreciated. I love comments!


End file.
